Concussed
by WhatTheFrickCrowley
Summary: You aren't the luckiest of hunters, so an injury leaves you on bed rest. Finally you had some time to yourself, some time away from the boys, even if didn't last long, especially when a certain clad-in-black figure appears... smut. Crowley/Reader!male. one shot...maybe...


Hello guys! Longtime no write! Had to take a hiatus, and please forgive me for the new writing style, figured i'f try it out. Granted I wrote this in the hospital, this is purely unbeta'd. Let me know if you like this style or if I should go back to my previous writing style (third person.) Read, review, enjoy!

* * *

You groaned, padding out the shower to your room. Sam and Dean had left you to rest your concussion after a particularly bad fall you'd taken falling a good twenty feet wrestling a pretty strong vampire off and ended up falling off the cliff. You were lucky the vamp had cushioned your fall, but hitting your head on a uprooted tree hadn't fared well with your head. Sam and Dean had left you to chase another job, so you were stuck in the bunker in the meantime. You glanced at yourself in the mirror, seeing the knife and bullet scars that adorned your body. You weren't particularly the luckiest Marine turned hunter but you could take one hell of a beating.

You sighed, plopping on your bed, the towel hanging onto your hips just /You laid your head down on your pillow not caring it was wet, as you slipped your hand under the towel and started to stroke only a few moments and hard concentration you were up and going, your toes curling ever so slightly, your face scrunched in concentrated pleasure as the towel was discarded to the side on your rumpled sheets. It had been a while since you had been able to relax and it seemed now was the best with your slightly throbbing head and disorienting concussion. With all the bullshit had been coming your way and how monsters had been coming out like it was Mardi Gras you hadn't had any time for sex much less relaxing.

"Well having fun are we?"

A voice sounded and you instantly you shot up, covering yourself with the towel, seeing Crowley leaning against the doorframe with a cocky amused smile on his face, enjoying you being flustered. You groaned clutching your head as an intense throb wracked your head and dots sprang into your /"Ugh, what are you doing here Crowley. Sam and Dean are gone out on a hunt. Try Wichita."

You and Crowley were certainly not friends but you couldn't call yourself strangers either. A more appropriate term you guessed would be enemies…with benefits. The demon had certainly shown you a good time once or twice, maybe even more. But his conniving ways still had you wary of him even after the times you fucked in grungy motel rooms and in the stalls of decrepit bathroom stalls in hole in the wall chuckled, amused as you still tried to cover yourself and your erection, despite having seen it numerous times.

"Actually was looking for you, darling, heard you took a nasty fall. Was simply inquiring how my favorite plaything fared."

You scowled, "First of all, don't call me darling, second of all, I ain't your fucking plaything, third, why the hell you still here? I'm fine."

"Says the man who's clutching his head like it's about to explode."

"It's a concussion. I'm fine, Crowley, go away."

"I wasn't talking about that head." he said with a grin, glancing down at your erection.

You rolled your eyes, "Well I was busy when you…interrupted." You shifted a little, sitting up a little straighter, unsure at what angle Crowley was playing at. Was he here for a fuck, or did he have some other agenda? Crowley strolled his way closer, smirking as he knew exactly what was going through your head."It seems I came at the right moment. And what I'm here for is strictly up to you."

"You narrowed her eyes,"Oh really? Did you forget I have a concussion? Can't exactly do the rough stuff you like doing so much. May be too…vanilla for your taste…." You said, smirking a little, not minding the thought of having sex with Crowley. The thought was actually quite alluring. But their sex had never been gentle in the least. You would refuse, but damn his voice alone was working wonders on your cock, giving away your anticipation, but for sake's sake, you'd play hard to get, just to let him not know how interested he was in the prospect of getting sinfully fucked by the King of Hell, even though it was painfully obvious.

"I'm always willing to help a friend in need. I'm also happy to improve my 'gentle'touch. All you have to do is ask…" Crowley shrugged and turned around, as if to leave but was just waiting for a reply.

"I'm not asking for shit… but if I did ask, what would you do?" You asked a little too quickly for your own comfort, not wanting that clad-in-black figure to go once he made such promises, as you palmed your cock a little, not bringing yourself to ignore your cock any longer, the tension starting to hurt.

Crowley couldn't help but smile to himself. "Oh you know, maybe a little tug, or three. Some thrusting, some pushing, and shoving. And then probably a combination of all the above…Gentle."

You hummed lightly, imagining the sinful suggestions Crowley proclaimed, palming your cock a little more. He wasn't very descriptive, but your mind wandered into images very vivid.

"I can't guarantee a soft touch, but I'm sure you can settle for any touch… Especially one running along from the base, slowly going across the surface, and hitting that sweet spot just under the tip." Crowley continued on, painting a burning picture in your mind. You let his eyes slip closed for only a moment, imagining Crowley's hand doing exactly as he imagined, your own hand mimicking his words and when your eyes opened you saw Crowley staring down at you like he was prey, closer than before and obviously enjoying him touch himself. You hadn't even noticed your damn towel slide off, pooling around your thighs, showing off your cock that stood strong and at full attention.

"Well hey, don't let me stop" Crowley threw his hands up, just soaking in the embarrassment you must be feeling. "Why don't you sit back and get comfortable, hm?"

"Whatever." You mutter as you felt blood flush your cheeks, laying back down, trying to hide your embarrassment. You might as well reply since it seemed Crowley was enjoying his embarrassment and didn't seem to be leaving anytime,you'd deny it till your death, but this was really what you needed and for lack of better term, wanted. And it seemed Crowley was more than willing to give it to you.

Crowley wanted to push you down already and ravage you, especially since you insists on acting like some embarrassed school girl. Crowley wanted to keep his composure, or there would be no satisfaction out of making him throw a fit over every little touch.

"Since you ain't leaving no time soon, why don't you come over here and do what I know you're thinking. Unless you're the voyeurism type, which I guess you wouldn't mind a show." You said as you finally give up under his piercing gaze, as you slid your hand up his length, eyeing Crowley inviting him over. It was the closest you would ever get to asking. You also liked teasing Crowley, knowing how the demon never had the virtue of long patience. Crowley gave a quick smile, knowing you didn't suspect what he really has in store for you.

"Well, if you insist…"

You watched as Crowley approached you. slow and methodical, loosening the knot on his dark paisley tie. He loosens up his clothes, moving beside you and ran his hand up your bare stomach. Gliding over to your chest, combing through the few chest hairs before his fingertips reached your left nipple. Letting it slide between two fingers and kneading it gently, as he leans in to use his tongue on the other unattended his tongue out, Crowley began to run circles around your sensitive bump, leaving a trail of warm saliva. His fingers continued to tease your other nipple, already pinching and pulling, they were starting to shape up nicely, aroused over two strong pectorals. Crowley could tell he was stimulating you pretty well, as you were feverishly lost in stroking your own cock. You felt Crowley's other hand slide across your abdomen, giving a slight hiss of pleasure as Crowley twisted and kneaded your nipple, trying to bite back a moan as he bit his lip hard, as a tongue came into play, swirling against his other nipple, biting and teasing.

Your eyes slipped back closed, your hand running up and down your cock, your thumb swiping over the tip, running back over your shaft, imagining Crowley's skilled tongue working on your cock. Crowley trailed his tongue up to your neck, letting his teeth graze across your skin.

"On your hands and knees. Now." Crowley ordered huskily in your ear. You felt Crowley's tongue trail up the long muscle of your neck, feeling his teeth scrape against your vein, feeling that exhilaration and panic at the nip on the sensitive vein, before that accented gruff voice whispered in your ear, sending chills down your spine, a mix of lust and danger that was so opened your eyes just enough to see that sexy dangerous figure loom over you, and you chuckled, "And if I don't?" You teased, can't resist the urge to play this dangerous game, hoping to incite Crowley and test his patience.

But Crowley had a trick of his own. Crowley gave a small irritated smirk came upon his lips, as he quickly stood back up and turned to the door. "Well good thing I kept my clothes on, after all, I have Hell business to attend to. Nobody likes a tease…" He said, as he straightened his suit and tie as he heads for the door. It certainly didn't surprise him when you called back out to him to stay. You had never said no.

"Fuck! No, wait… I was kidding. Come back." You blurted as he saw Crowley heading towards the door. Goddamn, your cock was hard and straining, and as much as you wanted to deny it Crowley was what you needed at the moment.

"Then I hope to see you how I want you when I turn around" Crowley growled out, that damn voice of his instantly making your cock twitch /You sat up and shifted yourself to your knees, laying your throbbing head down on the pillow as your knees dipped into the bed and put weight on your elbows, your ass in the air and hard on hanging in the were embarrassed by the position you were in, offering yourself like a slut to Crowley, knowing your ears were as red as a turned back around to see exactly what he wanted, you submitting to him in such a way began to arouse him. He started to approach you again, your vision obscured by your thighs and rumpled sheets. You hear the familiar snap of his fingers, loud and cracking before you felt the bed dip down behind reached for your smooth cheeks, his hands grabbing hold and parting them to expose your tight entrance. Crowley saves up a wad of saliva, and spits it down, hitting your hole and watching it pucker in surprise at the sudden dripping warmth.  
Crowley grabs his now fully erect cock and points it towards your entrance before moving closer and pressing it up against him, smearing his warm saliva around and preparing to push his way /You felt those hands of his plant themselves on your ass, spreading yourself apart, exposing your ass and feeling warm saliva being spat down and drip down your instinctually clenched yourself as you felt Crowley slap his cock against your entrance as felt the pressure as Crowley prodded you.

Crowley didn't have to be "that" gentle, so he pushed the thick head of his cock in, the insides of your tight hole without prep, your ass already shaping around it and clenching down. Crowley continues to force the rest of his hard cock in, sliding in inch by inch before he could only see the base of his cock pressed up against your entrance. His hands move up to your hips, letting out a satisfying grunt as he is holding on while he grinds his own hips against your hissed as Crowley pushed in, as your tight hole stretched and clamped around Crowley's head. You knew you had a long way to go, Crowley was a double digit man who could easily split you in half even if you were prepared. It was also a reason why you loved it so much.

"Ah, fuck, it's definitely been a while, fuckin' hell Crowley." You groaned as Crowley ruthlessly slid in, barely taking pause. "You gasped, your hand clenching at the bed sheet with white knuckles feeling Crowley go deeper, as blood rushed to your shoulders and dick, throbbing in pleasure. Crowley grit his teeth, he could tell that it really has been awhile. He began to slide outward, and start his thrusting.

The room was filled with muffled grunts, and the constant smacking of watched you writhed in pleasure, arching your back, sticking your ass up higher as your face pushed into the bed. Crowley ran a hand around you, running it down to your bouncing cock and holding on to it as he continued to pound into you. He squeezed and jerked your cock with a hard grasp, while your balls were being smacked by Crowley's.

You had soon turned into a moaning whimpering mess against your own volition. Crowley was pounding into you like it was the end of the world, your body shaking with every thrust Crowley gave as you slammed your hips back into Crowley, his length filling you to the brim.

You cried out with a moan as Crowley brushed against your sensitive spot, yelling out in pain and sinful pleasure, your ass red from the occasional stinging slap Crowley gave to you and the dull ache from Crowley stretching you to your let out a strangled moan as he felt Crowley grab your cock again that even you'd forgotten under the ass pounding you received.

"Ah ha, fuck, haaa~ harder." You moaned with a throat sore from yelling. Thank God Sam and Dean wasn't here, you could never live down the embarrassment of being fucked by their enemy and moaning like a bitch in heat. Crowley couldn't help but soak in how good it was watching you turn into a slut without having to fully be dominated. He could suddenly feel a warm thick fluid seep between his fingers that was feverishly jerking your aching cock, trembling and leaking out beads if precum.

"Don't think about cumming just yet" Crowley grunted at you, leaning back up, and slapping your ass once more while pulling out."On your back, slut," He ordered you as he watched you pant like a dog.  
You moaned approaching on the edge of an orgasm, with Crowley ruthlessly pounded into his ass, his hand stroking your weeping cock. You were on the edge, on the verge of cumming when Crowley slipped out of you, leaving you feeling empty. You growled in frustration as you desperately wanted to cum, your now neglected cock throbbing. You hissed as Crowley gave you a hard slap on the ass before commanding you to turn over. Hadn't you told him to not be so rough? But goddamn did it feel wanted to say something to Crowley but instead bit back the retort as you flipped over, your cock flopping onto your stomach with a hard slap, precum seeping from the tip.

Your shoulders, neck, and chest were flushed red, your head a bit dizzy from the rush of hot rough sex and the concussion, seeing two Crowley's hanging over you, hoping it was just your vision that was wonky and not actually two Crowley's, you didn't think you could handle that, at least right grabs you by the ankles, spreading you open and pulling your body closer to him. He rests your legs up against his chest, and your feet on his shoulders. Crowley grabs his cock and works it under your ballsack and presses it against your aching raw pink hole once again. He starts slowly thrusting, but repositions your hips, slightly lifting them into the air so he can better slide his hard length in.

Crowley begins to rock your body, legs wobbling against his body as he smacked up against you, feeling your climax building up once more as he grunts and pounds into your stretched ass, your cock bobbing up and down, leaving sticky trails of precum on your own watched with lust-lidded eyes as Crowley leaned forward, bringing your knees up to your chest, your ass spreading apart. You felt Crowley enter again and moaned feeling Crowley thrust into you, deeper than ever before. Crowley lifted your hips into the air, trusting directly onto your special nerves, sending electric shocks of pleasure through your body, your cock jumping up at the sudden pleasure.

"Ah ha ugh the there, right there. Fuck! Fuck Crowley!" You panted, your hard cock weeping precum that pooled into your navel and , if Crowley kept this up you wouldn't last much longer. Crowley grunted with every passing moment, he began to vigorously fuck you further lifting your body up, precum began to trail up your body, and Crowley grabbed your cock, stroking it quickly as your hips continued to smack together. Crowley felt his own orgasm coming as you finally broke, and with your cock was positioned, a thick glossy stream of cum propelled from your cock, splashing on your chest, with several more stronger shots landing, painting you with your own cum.

Crowley couldn't help but smirk before finally releasing his hot white seed deep inside you and coating the insides of you, which trembled and clenched around him, milking Crowley of every let out a strangled cry, your orgasm hitting you like a truck, your cock as you cummed so hard your balls hurt, your eyes scrunched shut and toes curled as your orgasm ripped through you. Your cock, twitching on your stomach, completely spent as humanly possible, breathing labored as your body dealt with a strong orgasm aftermath. After Crowley took a few breaths of air, letting his cock twitch and throb the last few remaining drops. He pulls out of you, whose body is already slumped over on the bed. Crowley thinks that it would be best to leave you there and to leave before he starts critiquing his "work".

Crowley's snaps his fingers, redressed and immaculate once again, being sure to heal your concussed head, giving one last glance, smirking at what he did before he leaves satisfied, vanishing just as quickly as he appeared.


End file.
